


a matter of the sanguisuge kind

by anarchistslullaby



Series: a matter of the sanguisuge kind [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Even if bending doesn't, Gen, I just realised that I've written a whole-ass vampire fic without referencing twilight, Katara is tired of Sokka's schemes, Minor Aang/Katara, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), POV Sokka (Avatar), Sokka doesn't believe in the supernatural, Sokka thinks Zuko is a vampire, The supernatural exists, Until he is convinced Zuko is a vampire, Vampires, kind of, vampire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchistslullaby/pseuds/anarchistslullaby
Summary: A few weeks in, Sokka started noticing strange things about his new roommate. He always looked tired. He had been exhausted the day he had moved in (at night, no less), but Sokka had simply chalked it to Zuko needing a new place to live as desperately as Sokka needed a new roommate. But he seemed the same kind of tired all the time.He also hardly talked to anyone and Sokka noticed how secretive he almost was. Also, even weirder, Sokka has barely seen him leave their shared flat, and only at night.orSokka is convinced that his new roommate Zuko is a vampire and he's going to prove it no matter what.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: a matter of the sanguisuge kind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117346
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	a matter of the sanguisuge kind

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Avatar since I can remember, if I'm being honest. I watch it like once or twice a year, so I was very happy when it came on Netflix and the renaissance happened. I've been reading Avatar fics since then and I'm so glad to be writing my first one (soon to be followed by Part 2!). Please enjoy!

It was all Aang’s fault, really. He suddenly had to move out, leaving Sokka scrambling for a new roommate. Sokka didn’t blame him exactly – Aang’s mentor, Monk Gyatso, had invited him on some kind of yearlong spiritual retreat (Sokka hadn’t really been paying attention – Katara even didn’t know the specifics and she was his girlfriend). While Sokka was happy for his friend, it still meant he needed someone to cover the rent. Which was something he needed quickly.

His saving grace came in the form of Zuko, a pale, dark-haired boy the same age as Sokka, recommended by Suki’s friend who knew someone, who knew someone, who knew someone…who knew Zuko (it was very confusing but Sokka was desperate).

Zuko was an okay roommate, if a very quiet and reserved one. He mostly kept to himself. He worked from home, baked sometimes and didn’t really go out much. Sokka couldn’t really get much of a read on him, other than the fact that he seemed to want to be left alone mostly.

Except. A few weeks in, Sokka started noticing strange things about his new roommate. He always looked tired. He had been exhausted the day he had moved in (at night, no less), but Sokka had simply chalked it to Zuko needing a new place to live as desperately as Sokka needed a new roommate. But he seemed the same kind of tired all the time. 

He also hardly talked to anyone and Sokka noticed how secretive he almost was. Also, even weirder, Sokka has barely seen him leave their shared flat, and only at night.

‘And what exactly are you suggesting, Sokka?’ asked Katara, the two of them meeting for lunch almost three weeks after Zuko had moved in.

‘It’s kind of like he can’t leave the house during the day,’ said Sokka conspiratorially.

Katara, well aware that her brother couldn’t go without obsessing about something (there was the time he was convinced their weird neighbour Jet was part of a secret militia group; when he thought Haru knew his facial hair looked awful but refused to do anything until he was called out on it – that did not end well; Gran Gran hated Pakku and was being polite so he’d leave faster – that one turned out to be true, surprising no one; the time he followed Toph around to find out where she lived because she refused to tell them and Sokka was sure it was bound to be something weird – he never found out, though, because Toph always seemed to know when he was following her; among many, many others). ‘Sokka, you don’t believe in the supernatural.’

Sokka put down the menu he was pursuing. ‘I’ve gone through all of the possibilities!’

‘Okay, Sokka,’ said Katara, knowing that he had, even though there was probably a completely innocent explanation for Sokka’s new roommate’s behaviour, which Sokka had obviously failed to consider.

‘I’ll have proof soon, don’t worry!’ he told Katara.

Katara sighed.

* * *

‘So, Zuko,’ said Sokka, both of them making breakfast in their little kitchen. ‘What do you do for work?’

‘Oh,’ said Zuko, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. ‘It’s not much. I don’t wanna bore you.’ He reached into the fridge and pulled a can of coconut water (their fridge was full of it – Zuko seemed to be obsessed with the stuff).

‘I’m listening,’ said Sokka, edging closer to the fridge. ‘I’ve got all the time in the world.’

‘Uh...’ said Zuko, looking a little flustered. ‘Maybe another time. I have a meeting in 15 minutes.’

‘Oh,’ said Sokka, as Zuko picked up his cereal and coconut water and went to his room. ‘I’m always here!’

Zuko did not later end up finding another time. 

* * *

Sokka slowly learnt things about his new roommate. Zuko had amazing reflexes. Almost supernaturally good reflexes ( _hmm_ ). Sokka had been cooking in the kitchen and slipped on something on the floor when Zuko entered, presumably to get another can of coconut water. Unfortunately, Sokka had been holding a cutting board when he slipped and it flew right at Zuko…

…who caught it deftly, as if it were nothing.

Sokka, still on the floor, started in disbelief. 

‘Are you okay, Sokka?’ he asked, placing the cutting board on the kitchen counter.

‘What do you mean _am I okay?_ ’ Sokka almost yelled. ‘How did you do _that?_ ’

‘Do what?’ asked Zuko, completely nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t done something completely impossible.

‘You just caught the cutting board like it was nothing!’ exclaimed Sokka. ‘I thought you were going to get injured!’

Zuko opened the fridge door. ‘Well, I didn’t.’ 

‘ _How?_ ’

Zuko shrugged, pulling out a can of coconut water (of course). ‘I did a lot of martial arts when I was younger, I guess?’ For some reason, he seems flustered all of a sudden.

This was the only explanation Sokka received before Zuko slunk back into his room. He was becoming more and more suspicious.

* * *

The next few weeks, Sokka composed a long list for Katara to prove to her that Zuko was a vampire. Just as he was about to leave his flat to meet his sister, he heard a knock on the door.

‘Katara, I thought we were meeting–’ said Sokka, opening the door. 

Sokka stopped, because the person behind the door wasn’t Katara. It was a girl he had never seen before, who was somehow even paler than Zuko with jet black hair and a bored expression on her face.

‘You’re not Katara,’ said Sokka, wondering who this vaguely terrifying woman could be.

‘No, I’m not,’ said the girl, in a bored voice. ‘Is Zuko here?’

Zuko. Of course. Sokka had just assumed he knew no one at all, due to the fact that he was an honest-to-goodness vampire and never left the house, but it seemed like he had vampire friends. 

‘Yes!’ said Sokka, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. The woman looked like she could kill him with one look. ‘Zuko! I’ll go–’

‘Mai?’ came Zuko’s voice, cutting off Sokka. 

Without another word, the very unnerving girl walked from their front door to Zuko’s room. Before Zuko shut the door, Sokka thought he heard the woman (Mai?) say the word roommate. Sokka was thoroughly unnerved. He was going to be murdered, wasn’t he?

Sokka quickly added another point to his list of reasons proving that Zuko was a vampire, before hurrying to meet Katara.

* * *

When Sokka went to meet Katara, he had _proof_.

‘You wrote a list?’ asked Katara, as if she hadn’t been his sister for the last 22 years. Apparently rethinking her words, Katara sighed. ‘Of course you did. Let’s see it.’

_Reasons Why Zuko is Totally a Vampire_

  1. _Pale_
  2. _Never leaves the house_
  3. _Always cold_
  4. _No friends or family_ (Sokka needed to rethink that one)
  5. _Amazing reflexes (almost impossibly amazing)_
  6. _Always exhausted_
  7. _Coconut water_
  8. _Never eats in the kitchen_
  9. _Always quiet and secretive_
  10. _Awake all the time_
  11. _Moved in AT NIGHT_
  12. _Always has mysterious packages delivered_
  13. _Listens to weird old music_
  14. _Knows weird stuff about history (…almost as if he’s lived through them)_
  15. _Only pretends to work_
  16. _Mai_



‘Sokka, this is ridiculous,’ said Katara, list still in hand. ‘ _Never eats in the kitchen?_ ’

‘Because he can’t eat!’ said Sokka. ‘Think about it. He’s only pretending to eat to deceive me!’

‘What would you even do if your roommate, who just sounds very antisocial to me, actually is a vampire!’

‘Nothing!’ said Sokka. ‘I would be supportive and help if I could. He probably thinks I’ll sell him out to government scientists or something. We’ve all heard tales of the Dai Li. And he’s not antisocial. He’s paranoid I’ll find out his secret!’

‘Like the Dai Li would believe you,’ said Katara, looking back at the list. ‘What does coconut water mean?’

‘He drinks lots of it.’

Katara looked unimpressed. ‘I thought you said that he only pretended to eat for your benefit.’

‘No he actually drinks this stuff.’ At Katara’s dubious look, ‘Let me explain. So I was online and I found this weird theory–’

‘Of course you did.’

Ignoring his sister’s remark, Sokka continued. ‘–that says that in lieu of a blood transfusion, it’s possible to use coconut water because it's nearly identical to blood plasma and it’s safe to inject into the bloodstream.’

‘Sokka, you’re smart enough to know that that’s not true,’ said Katara, looking somewhat concerned.

‘Yes, I do!’ said Sokka. ‘But Zuko doesn’t, so he never has the nutrition he needs so he’s always tired and pale! Zuko’s a good vampire so he’s trying not to give into his bloodlust!’

‘You’ve just unironically used the word bloodlust in public, Sokka.’

‘You know that I’m right.’

‘ _Knows weird stuff about history_ and _listens to weird old music_?’

‘It’s because he’s immortal,’ said Sokka.

‘Maybe he just likes history and old music.’

‘Nope! It’s because he’s a vampire.’

‘Uh huh,’ said Katara. ‘And tell me all the important historical events that have happened in the last five years, Sokka. Tell me.’

Sokka was stumped. ‘Uhh…’

Katara looked far too smug for her own good. ‘I thought so.’ She looked back at the list. ‘ _Only pretends to work_?’

‘I’m not sure about that one, since he’s awake all the time. Day and night. And if he didn’t need to be awake during the day for his job, why wouldn’t he be sleeping?’

‘I don’t know, Sokka. Maybe he has insomnia. It would explain why he’s always exhausted.’

‘Nope,’ said Sokka. ‘He’s a vampire.’

‘What does he do for work, anyway?’ asked Katara.

Sokka shrugged. ‘You know what,’ he said. ‘I have no idea. I asked him once but he was in a rush, so he didn't tell me.’ 

Katara rolled her eyes. ‘ _Always has mysterious packages delivered?_ ’

‘I don’t know what’s in them,’ explained Sokka. 

Katara’s eyes narrowed. ‘Maybe he doesn’t want you, his nosy roommate, who seems to have far too much free time on his hands, knowing. Also him moving in at night is weird, sure–’

‘See! I’m so glad you’re agreeing with me!’

‘–but you said that he seemed to need a place to live as badly as you needed a roommate.’ Katara paused. ‘I feel like I know way too much about your roommate and I’ve never met him.’ She looked back at the list. ‘What’s _Mai_?’

‘That’s Zuko’s friend. Super scary and 100% a vampire. You’d know if you saw her.’

Katara told Sokka that she felt sorry for his roommate and hoped Sokka found something new to obsess over soon. She also missed her boyfriend.

* * *

Sokka was suddenly swamped at work so it was two weeks later that he assembled his friends at Katara, Suki and Yue’s apartment. Zuko had only left their apartment once in the last two weeks (not that Sokka had been home and awake much) and returned 25 minutes later with groceries. To avoid Zuko eavesdropping on this very important conversation, Sokka had elected to have it at Katara’s.

Katara, Toph, Suki, Yue and Aang were in attendance, the latter on video call. After ordering pizza, Sokka again explained the situation to his friends and sister (who had heard about it plenty before) and asked for their advice, his ideal notebook and fancy™ pen at the ready.

‘I need to know for sure that he’s a vampire, you guys,’ said Sokka, pacing around the small living room that was also the kitchen. He paused. ‘How about video cameras?’

Katara sighed.

‘If he’s a vampire, wouldn’t he not show up on those?’ asked Aang from the phone in Katara’s lap.

‘You’re a genius, Aang!’ said Sokka, scribbling in his notebook. Aang beamed. ‘That’s perfect! I’ll secretly place one in his bedroom!’

‘That’s kind of creepy, Sokka,’ said Yue, sitting on the purple sofa next to Toph.

‘It’s for science!’ protested Sokka.

Katara, sitting in the matching purple armchair, not contributing like the unhelpful sister that she was, roller her eyes.

‘You could confess that you’re a vampire,’ suggested Toph. ‘Like me.’

‘I don’t think that would work, Toph,’ said Aang.

‘I’m too tanned and jacked for that,’ said Sokka.

‘Whatever you say, Snozzles,’ said Toph. ‘When’s the pizza coming?’

‘In like 15 minutes,’ said Sokka. ‘I could put mirrors all around the apartment.’

‘That could work,’ said Aang.

‘You could also ask him to go somewhere with you during the day,’ suggested Suki.

‘I’ve already tried that,’ said Sokka. ‘He always says he has to work.’

‘What does he even do?’ asked Katara.

‘No idea,’ said Sokka, shrugging. 

Katara looked like she was going to say something (most likely about how he shouldn’t be coming up with conclusions about Zuko if he didn’t even know what he did for work), but Toph spoke before she could say something.

‘Sneak into his room for clues!’ she said.

‘I’ve tried but he’s always home,’ said Sokka.

‘Also, that seems like an invasion of privacy,’ quipped Aang, the little traitor. Sokka thought he was on his side.

‘So cameras are okay but sneaking into his room is an invasion of privacy?’ asked Toph.

‘I will have you know that the cameras will be in the kitchen, which is technically a public area in my apartment,’ said Sokka.

‘Uh huh,’ said Katara. ‘And will Zuko know about these cameras?’

‘You also said you were going to put them in his room,’ said Yue.

Sokka did not answer.

‘You could drink all of his coconut water and see how he reacts,’ suggested Suki. 

Sokka wrote it down in his notebook. ‘That could work,’ he said.

‘What if you told him about your great secret-keeping abilities,’ suggested Aang.

Bless 19 year olds.

‘He does seem lonely,’ quipped Sokka, mostly for Aang’s benefit. ‘Maybe.’

Katara rolled her eyes for the hundredth time.

‘Why don’t you just say, “Zuko, I know you’re a vampire. You don’t need to hide it from me anymore.”?’ said Katara.

‘I can’t do that!’ said Sokka. ‘What if he loses control and bites me? I don’t have the self control that he does! I’d start drinking human blood!’

‘I’m sure we’d help you find a sustainable, long-term way to live as a vampire,’ said Yue. ‘As unlikely as it is.’

‘Hey!’ protested Sokka. ‘Who’s buying you pizza?’

‘ _You_ called us here to help you!’ said Katara. ‘Buying us pizza is the bare minimum.’

‘Also, Zuko’s put up with your annoying ass for months and he hasn’t lost control yet,’ pointed out Toph. ‘I would know.’

‘Hey!’ said Sokka.

‘I agree with Toph,’ said Suki.

‘Since Katara is obviously biased,’ said Sokka. ‘What do you guys think? Yue? Aang?’

‘I think it’ll work,’ said Aang, optimistic as always.

‘What’s the harm in trying?’ said Yue, indulgent of Sokka’s schemes as always.

‘Zuko will move out and then Sokka will need to look for a new roommate all over again,’ said Katara.

‘Nope!’ said Sokka. ‘Zuko loves me!’

‘You could watch supernatural TV shows and talk about how sorry you are for the vampires,’ suggested Aang, who had been made to watch many supernatural TV shows by Sokka.

‘Or you could tell him you’re working on a new vampire novel and ask if he knows anyone that can help,’ said Suki.

Sokka wrote down both suggestions in his notebook.

‘Isn’t that a bit too obvious?’ said Yue.

‘Sokka was ready to put video cameras in his bedroom,’ pointed out Katara.

‘The kitchen!’ said Sokka.

‘That’s not what you said!’ said Toph, cackling.

From the phone in Katara’s hands, Aang nodded in begrudging agreement, as did Yue.

‘You did, Sokka,’ said Suki.

‘You could offer Zuko food with lots of garlic and see how he reacts,’ suggested Aang, but the conversation came to an abrupt halt at the arrival of the pizza. Sokka closed his idea notebook and ate the pizza with everyone.

* * *

Later that night, Sokka got a call from his father and grandmother, telling him to _Leave the poor boy alone_ (Gran Gran) and _I’m pretty sure the camera thing is a crime, Sokka_ (Dad).

‘I’m so mad that Katara tattled,’ said Sokka. ‘Like we’re kids or something!’ 

‘Sokka, you’re essentially stalking your roommate,’ said Dad.

‘ _Dad!_ ’

* * *

In the end, Sokka tried every single one of the suggestions his friends had for him (even the terrible ones), but Zuko wouldn’t crack. He did, however, end up learning a lot about his new roommate. 

Instead of surreptitiously placing a video camera (which he could apparently go to jail for, who knew?), Sokka decided to straight-up ask Zuko what he thought of the idea.

‘Video cameras?’ said Zuko, confused. ‘All over this apartment?’

‘Yeah,’ said Sokka, grinning. ‘What do you think?’

‘It sounds expensive, and I don’t think I have that kind of money,’ said Zuko, who was helping Sokka put away his groceries. ‘If you want to do it, go ahead, I guess. I don’t know if it’s allowed, though.’

That conversation was much more anticlimactic than Sokka had expected, so he decided not to go through with getting a secret video camera in the kitchen (maybe he shouldn’t have brought up the idea to Zuko and just done it, but it was too late now). Also, it _was_ expensive and by the laws of his apartment, not allowed without permission or something, ugh.

* * *

He ordered a new mirror for his apartment, but while trying to bring it inside, he accidentally dropped his phone in the kitchen doorway. While trying to retrieve it (and also not drop the mirror), Sokka slipped and the mirror, still in its box, broke.

In retrospect, it was probably a bad idea to try and hang up a room while being profoundly sleep deprived.

‘Sokka?’ came Zuko’s voice from his room. ‘Is everything all right?’

‘Yep!’ said Sokka.

He hasn’t been convincing enough. The sound of the crash brought Zuko out of his room into the kitchen to investigate. Sokka gingerly placed the box on the floor and sat down next to it on the floor.

Sokka blinked. Following Zuko was a small child, who looked no older than 6 or 7. 

‘Hi,’ said Sokka, wondering if he was hallucinating. Suki was right. He shouldn’t have pulled two all-nighters in a row.

‘Hi!’ the little girl chirped. ‘Are you Zuzu’s roommate?’

 _Zuzu?_ ‘Uh, yeah,’ said Sokka. ‘I’m Sokka. Are you Zuko’s…?’

‘I’m Kiyi!’ said the little girl. ‘Zuzu is my big brother.’

‘I didn’t know you had a sister,’ Sokka told Zuko, still not getting up from the floor. He needed to sleep.

‘I have two sisters,’ said Zuko. ‘I thought you knew. Azula helped me find this place.’

‘Oh,’ said Sokka. The place on the floor seemed nice. Maybe he could fall asleep for a moment. ‘I think Suki helped me find you through like eight different people.’

‘I don’t think it was that many,’ said Zuko, deadpan. His little sister seemed to have found Sokka of little interest and was rummaging through the fridge. ‘Sokka, when was the last time you slept?’

Sokka shrugged. ‘Is it that obvious?’ he asked. 

‘Yes,’ said Zuko, bluntly.

‘That’s very judgemental of you, Mr Exhausted-all-the-time,’ said Sokka.

Zuko continued to look at him judgmentally.

‘Fine, I’ll go to sleep after I throw away this box,’ said Sokka. ‘

‘I can do that,’ said Zuko. ‘Where were you even planning to hang this up?’

‘You know,’ said Sokka, getting up from the floor. ‘I hadn’t thought that far. I thought the living room needed a pop of colour.’

‘And by the living room, are you referring to the small sofa and TV on the side of the kitchen?’ asked Zuko. ‘Where there isn’t any space for a mirror, unless you like looking at yourself while watching TV?’

‘Maybe I wanted to check if you’re a vampire,’ said Sokka, wondering how Zuko would react. He was about to be disappointed, because Kiyi decided to interject.

‘Zuzu, can I have some chocolate milk?’

‘Uhh,’ said Zuko, turning to Sokka, who the chocolate milk belonged to.

‘Sure, Kiyi,’ said Sokka. ‘You have _special_ permission to eat all my snacks.’ Kiyi giggled. ‘Now if you may excuse me, Miss Zuko’s-little-sister-that-I-didn’t-know-existed, I need to sleeeep.’

* * *

Sokka then started watching supernatural TV shows in the kitchen, wondering how Zuko would react. He did not.

‘You know,’ said Sokka, watching Teen Wolf. Zuko had just entered the kitchen to retrieve another can of coconut water. ‘I feel like Teen Wolf should have had vampires.’

‘Teen Wolf,’ said Zuko, deadpan.

‘What do you think, Zuko?’ asked Sokka.

‘Sokka, we are not 12 year old girls.’

‘I am affronted. Teen Wolf is a great show! You can’t tell me you haven’t watched it.’

‘I have. When I was _12_.’

This conversation was not going where Sokka had intended for it to.

‘I am judging you so hard right now, Sokka,’ said Zuko.

‘I have very strong emotional connections to the show, okay?’ 

Zuko rolled his eyes. ‘Are you seriously watching Teen Wolf?’

‘I started watching it when I was 14. It was a dark time and it got me through a lot.’

‘And you decided to combat it with Teen Wolf, of all things! I'm sure the hot, shirtless werewolves were very soothing.’

‘I did not expect to be attacked like this in my own home like this, Zuko.’ Sokka had no idea his roommate had such strong ideas about Teen Wolf. ‘And also, you didn’t answer my question. I feel like lots of other shows did vampires well. Teen Wolf should have had some.’

‘Why, though?’ said Zuko. ‘There are plenty of terrible shows with vampires in them. Haven’t you watched enough all week. Why are you even watching so many?’

‘I will have you know, Mr Hotman, that I am writing a book,’ said Sokka, with a flourish of his arms. ‘On vampires.’

‘A book,’ repeated Zuko. ‘On vampires.’

‘Yeah!’

‘And you decided to watch vampire TV shows for inspiration,’ said Zuko. ‘I thought you were a scientist.’

‘I’m many things!’ said Sokka. ‘Scientist, strategist, poet, artist, inventor, visionary, warrior, yada yada yada. I figured I’d include _published author_ to my repertoire.’

‘Right,’ said Zuko.

‘You wouldn’t happen to know anyone that could help?’ asked Sokka. ‘For like, research purposes.’

‘For research purposes.’

‘Yes.’

‘No, I wouldn’t.’

Their conversation came to an abrupt halt because Zuko’s cell phone started ringing. He was probably the only person their age that Sokka knew that still had a ringtone (and such an awful one at that), which further cemented Sokka's theory that Zuko was a vampire. The boy seemed perplexed by technology of all kinds.

* * *

‘You know,’ said Sokka as loudly as he possibly could. ‘I’m a great secret-keeper.’

‘I guess?’ said Zuko, who Sokka had roped into watching Shadowhunters with him, despite Zuko’s disdain for the novels. Sokka had to remind him that most people that don’t like a series don’t read six books of it. Zuko had only glowered at him.

‘If any of my friends were vampires,’ said Sokka. ‘Or any kind of mythical creature, really, I’d be super supportive and keep their secret.’

‘Uh huh.’

* * *

‘Do you think anyone we know is a vampire?’ Sokka outright asked Zuko, who gave him an indecipherable look in return.

‘Uh,’ he said, but Sokka was interrupted by a phone call from his mentor. By the time he was done talking to Piandao, Zuko had gone out.

‘Nooo…’

He’d been so close.

* * *

‘I think I might be a vampire!’ Sokka said suddenly.

‘You do?’ asked Zuko, sceptically but not suspiciously. 

‘Yes! My noodles had garlic in them and now my stomach feels weird.’

‘Maybe you have food poisoning. You also drank that expired milk, even though I told you not to.’

‘Oh yeah.’ 

Zuko really wasn’t going to crack, was he? This was becoming more difficult than Sokka had anticipated.

* * *

Sokka drank all of Zuko’s coconut water, only to find Zuko coming back to their apartment (Sokka didn’t even know he was out – he could have used it as an opportunity to snoop in his room). He had grocery bags with him, which predictably contained more cans of coconut water. Of course. 

Sokka should have realised that there were far too few in the fridge.

* * *

Instead of putting mirrors everywhere in the apartment or sneaking into Zuko’s room, Sokka decided to employ a new tactic. 

‘Zuko?’ said Sokka, both of them in the kitchen. Sokka was rewatching Teen Wolf (despite Zuko’s not-at-all-gentle ribbing, it was a great show, thank you very much!) and Zuko had come in to get another can of coconut water. 

‘Yeah?’

‘Are you a vampire?’

‘Uh…pardon?’

‘I asked if you’re a vampire.’

‘No, I heard you the first time.’

Zuko didn’t seem very interested in answering him.

‘So, are you?’ tried Sokka.

‘No?’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, really! Sokka, why would you ever think that I’m a vampire?’

‘I mean, it’s fairly obvious…’

‘And how exactly is it fairly obvious?’ Zuko was beginning to sound like Katara. Ew.

‘How is it not!’ exclaimed Sokka. He paused. 

‘Wait right here,’ he told his very confused roommate, before running into his bedroom and retrieving the list he made for Katara.

Zuko looked at the list very dubiously, but like the wonderful roommate he was, decided to read it.

‘You know what, Sokka,’ he said finally, after spending quite a long time reading Sokka’s list. ‘I _kind_ of get what you mean. I’m not a vampire, though.’

Zuko took another look at Sokka’s list. ‘Also,’ he said. ‘I do have family. You met Kiyi. She really likes you, by the way.’

‘Aww,’ said Sokka, touched. ‘And yeah, I meant to cut that one out.’

‘I also do have a job,’ said Zuko.

‘And are you going to tell me what it is?’ asked Sokka, who had told Zuko about his current dabble in designing submarines. 

Zuko grinned. ‘Guess.’

‘Jerk.’

Zuko laughed. It was a nice laugh. 

‘What do you mean about coconut water?’

Sokka explained his theory to his very dubious neighbour.

‘I don’t think that’s true, Sokka.’

‘Exactly!’ said Sokka. ‘My theory was that you didn’t realise that it wasn’t true and because you’re not getting the right nutrients, you’re always pale and tired.’

‘No, I just have insomnia and like coconut water.’

‘You’re hilarious, Zuko.’

‘I try.’

A pause. Zuko was still looking at Sokka’s list. Sokka didn’t know if he should feel flattered or uncomfortable.

‘You haven’t asked why I wrote your friend Mai’s name here.’

‘I mean, Mai does look like a vampire, so I can’t fault you for that.’

Sokka hummed.

‘There’s one thing I don’t understand, though,’ said Zuko. ‘Why didn’t you just ask Toph?’

‘You know Toph?’

‘Yeah? I thought you knew that’

‘I didn’t,’ said Sokka. He paused. ‘Wait, why would Toph know if you’re a vampire?’

‘Because she is one?’

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, the part where Zuko roasts Sokka about Teen Wolf is based on a conversation me and a friend of mine had when I told her that I was watching Teen Wolf. She was a lot meaner than Zuko.  
> Also, I know that I've ended it abruptly, but not to worry! Part 2 will be here....soon.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and make me write faster. You can find me on [my tumblr](https://anarchistslullaby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
